Never Safe, Always Sorry
by USCutie15
Summary: The BAU gets a new agent, but not all is as it seems. WARNINGS: Rape, coerced sex and femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I posted a story but here's another one! :) Hope you guys like it!**

 **WARNINGS: There will be rape, coerced sex and femslash in this story so please do not read if you are sensitive to any of those topics.**

* * *

It was a quiet evening and the team had just arrived from their most recent case. It had been a gruesome one. Four women had been tortured for hours before being murdered. They had gotten to the last woman in time to save her life, but were too late to spare her the suffering she was forced to endure. They had called for paramedics and she had been taken to the hospital. Thankfully, she was able to get there alive and they were able to treat her injuries. It had required some surgery, but the team was happy and proud to know that they had arrived in time.

Garcia greeted the team at the elevator with a smile and hugs, as usual. The team was so grateful that Garcia was always so bubbly and positive; it helped them keep a smile on their faces every day despite seeing the horrors of the world their job has to offer.

"Who's ready to go have some fuuuuuun?" Garcia asked, stretching out the word 'fun'. "Maybe the new club that opened downtown? It's been open for weeks now and we still haven't checked it out!" She complained, pouting.

"I'm in!" Morgan said immediately, needing the social outing to relieve some of the stress and tension that the case had brought to him.

Hotch had also agreed, followed by Rossi and Reid, leaving solely Emily and JJ to answer.

They looked at each other before also agreeing to go out with the team. As bad as they just wanted to go home and cuddle together on the couch with popcorn and a movie, they knew it was important for the team to get together outside of work.

Everyone knew that the two women were a couple; they had known for a few months now and none of them disapproved of their relationship. Even Hotch had been happy for them after warning them that they would have to be strictly professional at work.

They had understood that and so far, they had continued to be model employees. Their romantic relationship didn't affect their job, except for the better. Even though they already trusted each other in the field, they now trusted each other even more than they ever did before dating.

"Alright then, are we all ready?" Morgan asked.

"Actually guys, there's something I need to tell you before we leave." Hotch announced, stoic as usual.

"What is it Hotch? Is everything okay?" JJ was the first to ask, worried it was another case.

"Don't worry, it's good news." Hotch said, although he remained serious.

"What is it, man?" Morgan asked, confused.

Deciding to not keep the team waiting any longer, Hotch decided to tell them.

"We're getting a new transfer."

Garcia gasped, jumping up and down slightly.

"When do we get to meet him? Or her? Is it a him or a her? When do we get to meet him or her? If it's a he, is he hot?" Garcia fired question after question, making them all laugh, except for Morgan who dramatically clutched his chest.

"We don't even know who he or she is yet and you're already replacing me?" He asked, his voice full of feigned hurt.

"Don't worry, my Chocolate God of Thunder. You are irreplaceable. Nobody will ever be as hot as you." Garcia comforted, leaning into his side, hugging him.

Hotch smiled before clearing his throat to get his team's attention.

"His name is Scott Andrews and he transferred from the Criminal Investigative Division. He's very well known for having broken one of the worst cases they had, and he has a great reputation in the FBI. He's a highly respected agent and has a lot of connections. Please try to make him feel as welcomed as you can, alright?"

Everyone nodded, and Garcia once again jumped up and down, happily.

"When do we meet him, sir?" She asked, unable to contain her excitement.

"Monday." He stated.

"Oh, wow, that was fast." JJ commented, surprised.

"Yeah, he tried to expedite his transfer." Hotch explained.

"Do you know why?" Emily asked, this time.

"We don't know." Hotch said.

"Whatever his reasons are, we need to try and make him feel like one of the team." Rossi said.

"Most people change jobs because they become dissatisfied with their working environment." Reid stated, but before he could continue with a rant that was certain to persist, JJ butted in.

"Maybe he wasn't getting along with his colleagues?" JJ half-asked.

"Yeah, maybe." Morgan said as they all fell silent, thinking of reasons as to why the new agent had left his old job so quickly.

"Guuuuys!" Garcia stretched out, pouting. "Can we finally go now?" She complained.

They all laughed, before grabbing their stuff so they could head out, all of them leaving with the curiosity of who this new agent might be. They couldn't wait to meet him.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily groaned, and her hand went straight to her head as she woke up.

"I feel like I got hit by a train." She complained as she looked at JJ who was lying next to her, in a similar state.

"Join the club." JJ said as she, too, groaned and rolled to her side, burying her face into Emily's neck.

Emily laughed but winced as that cause pain to shoot through her head.

She knew they both had more to drink than what they should've last night, but she still hated the consequences of the hangovers that followed.

"Remind me to never drink again." JJ said as Emily let out a chuckle.

"You said that last time, honey." Emily reminded.

"Shut uuuup." JJ whined as Emily laughed, despite the pain it caused.

"So, ready to get up?" Emily asked, even though the thought of moving did not seem appealing to her.

"No." JJ stated simply as she tightened her hold on Emily's waist, preventing her from getting up.

"Baby, you know that having breakfast will help ease the hangover. Plus, we could both use a couple painkillers." Emily said as she winced again.

"Logically yes, but I still don't want to." JJ said, refusing to let Emily go.

"Baby, come on." Emily tried.

"Fiiiiiine… but only because I need to go to the bathroom really bad." JJ said as she loosened her grip to let Emily get up as she too got to her feet.

Emily chuckled and started walking towards the bedroom door, so she could go to the kitchen.

"I'll start breakfast." She stated, catching JJ's nod before the latter disappeared into the bathroom.

She was in the kitchen preparing the ingredients that she would need to make breakfast before she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"Hi." Emily said as she turned around to meet a beautiful pair of blue eyes.

"Hi." JJ replied with a smile as she leaned in to steal a kiss from her girlfriend.

Emily kissed JJ back before they both pulled away with a smile.

"So, need any help with breakfast?" JJ asked, hopefully.

"Sure." Emily replied with a smile before they started making breakfast together.

Once breakfast was done, they both sat down across from each other to eat.

They both ate in silence, but it wasn't at all an awkward silence; it was a comfortable one where they both just enjoyed each other's company. They had gotten used to this. They had gotten to a point in their relationship where they didn't have to be constantly talking, it was enough for them just knowing that the other was there; it brought them both a great amount of comfort.

They cleaned the table and washed the dishes before taking a couple painkillers.

JJ put some popcorn in the microwave and waited for it to be done. Once the microwave signaled that the popcorn was, in fact, ready, she took it out and put it in a bowl before they both went to sit on the couch.

"I'm so glad we have the weekend off." Emily said, mindlessly.

"Mhmm." JJ agreed as she nodded and got a blanket from the back of the couch. She draped the blanket over them both and cuddled closer into Emily's side.

Emily smiled contently as she turned on the TV and put it on Netflix.

"Any particular movie you want to watch?" Emily asked.

It was routine for them to spend Saturday nights watching movies on Netflix and just enjoying each other's company.

"That one sounds nice." JJ said as she nodded towards the TV, choosing the one that Emily had already selected unintentionally.

"Sounds good to me." Emily said as she played it.

They put the popcorn bowl where it was reachable to both before cuddling into each other.

They spent the day like that, in the comfort of the love they held for each other and in the safety, that came from being in each other's presence.

As the last movie ended, they decided to get ready for bed.

JJ took the first shower as Emily brushed her teeth.

Once JJ was done, Emily hopped right in as JJ brushed her teeth before getting into bed, waiting for Emily to join her.

As soon as Emily came out of the shower still towel drying her hair, JJ spoke what was on her mind.

"I wonder who the new agent is."

"Me too." Emily stated.

"Do you think it's weird that he tried to expedite his transfer?" She asked.

"Yeah." Emily confirmed. "I wonder why." She said, thinking.

"I wonder if something happened at his last job." JJ said with a wondering look.

"Like what?" Emily asked as she finished towel frying her hair and got into bed next to JJ.

"I have literally no idea." JJ stated.

"Well, maybe he has no particular reason, or maybe he just wanted to move or something. Maybe he got a girlfriend here." Emily said as she chuckled.

"You might actually be right." JJ said, joining Emily in her chuckling.

"Who knows?" Emily smirked, before turning serious again.

JJ smiled and shook her head before turning off the lamp and turning on her side, so she could wrap her arms around Emily's waist.

"Goodnight, baby." JJ said as she cuddled as close to Emily as possible.

"Goodnight, my love." Emily replied, placing a kiss on JJ's forehead before wrapping her up in her arms.

The night slowly passed by as the two women drifted off to sleep.


End file.
